


꧁ØβŞIĐIΔŇ☬ĐΔGG€Ř꧂

by Maddiethe_gachademon



Series: ꧁ØβŞIĐIΔŇ☬ĐΔGG€Ř꧂ [1]
Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiethe_gachademon/pseuds/Maddiethe_gachademon
Summary: Moon Is a winged creature/human. Her kind has black wings bigger than them on their backs, shes called a Dark. There are also Lights that look similar to Darks but have white wings. Moon lives for death and battle, but all that changes when she meets a particular princess Light named Clarity. Will she be able to save her from the Unknown Ones...
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship
Series: ꧁ØβŞIĐIΔŇ☬ĐΔGG€Ř꧂ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937455
Comments: 14





	1. Chapter 1

1.A really quick introduction  
Names Moon. Princess of the Dark. Bla Bla Bla, wouldn't be royalty if I had a choice. Anyway, right now wherein a battle with the oh so pretty Lights, pity them. Darks and Lights have been in battle since the beginning, naturally because we don't go together. I actually have no idea what happened exactly, but I know that it broke a Darks heart because of a Light prince. So we’ve been enemies ever since, and right now I happen to be battling a pretty feisty one. Pretty one too.  
“You Darks are so full of yourselves.”  
The golden-haired Light spat. Nice little comment, let me come up with my own. “Ha you Lights are so fake you make a doll look real.” I smiled.  
The Light fumed and my smile only grew more sinister. I flicked my wrist and she was down on her butt, thanks to a gravity push spell, she hissed when I lifted her chin using one of my obsidian daggers, not one of my favorites just a liked one. “Ya know, the castle staff is down. You look like you could be useful.” I told her, a smile in my voice.  
Surprisingly the Light was brave enough to look at me, her eyes bored into mine with such rage, it could have made me flinch. I sighed and cast a spell that had her bound and in a cage, so quick she had to blink for one second. It only took a second and then she started thrashing, knowing Lights, obsidian caused them pain, but only a little. I looked at her again and said, “Have you ever been teleported by a Dark before? Well, let me tell you it's thrilling to be teleported to the castle and forced into labor.”  
She kept her thrashing up but I could see a flash of fear go through her eyes. “Bye, Bye,” I told her, she looked up at me again but only for a second before she was whisked away by ash to be carried to the palace.  
I slowly stood up half expecting another furious Light to be standing behind me with a sword clutch tightly in hand, but no one was behind me. As I gazed around the battlefield, I found a group of 4 Lights protecting each other and working together, and 2 Darks circling them, with an amused expression on each of their faces. I practically skipped over to them, “What do we have here?” I asked the Dark that had come close to me but hadn’t taken her eyes off the Lights.  
“Just another group of Lights, what shall we do with them?” The soldier asked, still not taking her eyes off the Lights.  
“The orders were to capture all Lights and to bring them to the capturing tower.” The Lights bristled at the order.  
“Now since it looks like you guys might need a little help, let me join in.” I communicated.  
As I looked back at the Lights I noticed several flaws in their little protection circle, first, they had a hole in the middle, easy for me to cast a spell and have them down in seconds. The second one of them was repeatedly looking down at their sword and adjusting it. I sighed and said sadly “You Lights have no idea how many flaws you have in your little group.”  
I stomped my foot like a little kid. I flicked my wrist again and they were all bound and blinking, the Darks didn't have to blink to know that they now needed to find a different battle. After the Lights were taken care of I looked around the ash-covered battlefield. I loved that it was covered in ash because we could swallow Lights using it.  
Thinking about it I actually haven’t done it so far, I scanned around for another Light. There was one about 100 meters away from me looking at an unconscious Dark on the ground, probably thinking it was dead.  
I practically burst with amusement when the ash started to dance around her, she looked around for an escape, and when she caught a glimpse of me with ash twirling in my hands her eyes showed fear. I had her teleported to the palace before she could blink.


	2. Back at the castle,bored out of my mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon comes back from battle, finds out she is going to a school that will help bring peace between the Lights and Darks, she also meets a mysterious looking Light...

After I took a shower to wash off all the filth from the battle, I stared out the window. And then almost flung a dagger at the door when my little sister came in. “SISSY! Guess what momma told me?!” She yelled.  
“What did she tell you Dusk?” I said walking up to her, I picked her up and mashed my face into her hair, she giggled.  
“She told me we are both going to a school!” She announced, fluttering her wings in excitement.  
I nearly dropped her with excitement myself, “Sissy can you fly around please, it’s always the best when you fly!” Dusk squealed.  
She climbed onto my back and I walked out of my room, on the way I saw the capturing tower through one of the windows, “I’ll have to visit that tomorrow” I thought.  
I made it out to the flying yard and Dusk squealed when I stretched my huge wings, “You ready Dusk? Cause you’re going to need to hold on!” I launched myself into the air, flying upwards, I looked at my back to make sure she was still holding on.  
As always she had a death grip around my waist, she beamed at me with the wind whipping her hair, I smiled right back. I tipped my wings just a little bit, a little sign to say, “Hold on! I’m about to swirl!”  
Dusk gripped my back harder, and I twirled in the air. I let my guard down. Flying was the only way I could be myself and not have to think constantly about things ahead, it was my safe haven. If anybody took my wings, family or not, I would end them. No doubt. Dusk laughed and flung her arms up and let the wind whip her hair around, I let my wings do their thing, Dusk sensed that and grabbed my back. Dusk was the only thing that I wanted to be with when she was in this mood, I couldn't wait myself for the day her wings would be strong enough to do this. We were flying around for an hour, and I never got tired, every dark had wings. But they could only fly for a limited amount of time, royals such as me could fly for extended periods of time without getting tired. Since the wings are almost twice the size of our body. I could tell Dusk was tired and winded, I started to land, and she gave a yawn.  
“Alright Dusk lets get you to bed, no arguments,” I told her.  
She just gave me a tired look and shook her wings, I grabbed her hand and started walking back into the castle. The castle was built when the Darks were born, I haven't asked how old the castle really was, but one thing for sure, it could fend off many more attacks. Dusk favorite servant Silver took Dusk from me and carried her up to my room, I walked back to my tower. I walked through the door and noticed that it wasn't right, there was a maid in there going through my jewelry box. I spread my wings halfway, (a little trick I had learned looked very intimidating) and walked up to her. She jumped when my hand touched her shoulder, I gripped it.  
“Y-your majesty!” She said in a shocked tone, I didn't falter. “Mind explaining to me why you are going through my stuff?” I said looking straight into her eyes.  
“I- well I-” She stumbled. “That's what I thought. Sit on the bed.” I commanded easing up on my grip.  
She walked to the bed without hesitation, she sat down and looked down. “Alright explain to me right now.” I made it known. “I was looking for a piece of copper, one of the maids said that she would trade her Phantom for a piece of it. So I saw you flying and I went to your room thinking I could grab one and leave.” She kept talking but I wasn’t listening, something about her was off, blue eyes, blond hair, and she looked pretty healthy. “Wait,” I said silencing her, “How did you get here, your a Light right?” As soon as I said Light she shot up.  
“I have to go.” She said quickly walking towards the door, “Wait, what’s your name?” I asked stretching my wing towards her.  
She paused then looking at my wing, I realized that she didn’t hear me, she was just starring at my outstretched wing. “Do you want to touch my wing?” I questioned.  
“I-if you don’t mind.” She stammered her eyes now wide with surprise.  
She stretched her hand out a softly brushed my wing, but it wasn't from her touching my wing that made me shudder when she touched me I felt an electric shock go through me. But at the same time I felt like the same thing happened to her too, I felt tethered to her.  
“Will I see you tomorrow?” I asked trying not to move, she paused then spoke: “I'm sorry I don’t think I should come here again.”  
She brushed my wing one more time and then opened the door and ran out. I stared at the open door and then came back to reality after a few moments, I walked over to the jewelry box to make sure she hadn't grabbed anything. I peered in and nothing was missing, I just stared at it, she had touched it.  
“I’m going crazy.” I thought to myself.  
I walked over to my bed and lay down, my mind was sprinting around. Why did I have that electric shock when she touched me? Did she have it too? What was it? All this thinking was making my head dizzy, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Where is she, where is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon goes looking for the pretty looking Light, but then almost about kills her family about the school, and asks for a breed of dragon that only comes 100 years, well shi-

I woke up slowly, letting the memories from the battle and the encounter with the girl come back to me one at a time. I realized she never told me her name, I sat up and looked around the door was still open and so was the lid of the jewelry box. I got out of my bed and stood up, I stretched my wings and arms at the same time, I shook my wings after and walked right out of my room not bothering with the door and went to the dining hall.  
“Look who’s up”  
My mom was a teasing caring Dark, she cared for both of us and our father, he glanced up in my direction and gave me one eyebrow. I smiled and sat down.   
“You did well in the battle yesterday, you’ll have to visit the tower and see,” Father said giving me a proud look. “Thanks, Dad, I was actually thinking of visiting the tower today,” I said sitting down and glancing around the table.  
I filled my plate and ate quickly, I finished and said good morning to Dusk before I headed toward the capture tower. I almost ran the whole way before remembering that I probably should have a weapon with me before I go, I spelled a sword belt and an obsidian dagger, I put the dagger in the belt and continued walking. I strode down to the tower and opened the door.   
As soon as I did everything fell silent only for a minute and then there was a bunch of hissing, cries of rage and curses. I immediately knew that the newly captured Lights hadn’t slept at all last night. But I could see why where all chained to the walls of the tower and looked like a mess. I strutted up to the tower office and knocked on the door.  
“Come in.”  
I opened the door and saw Windless behind a desk collecting papers with several names written on them, “How may I help you, your highness?” She asked.  
“I’m looking for a certain Light, she has blond hair, blue eyes and looks pretty healthy for a Light,” I told her trying to make it sound like official business.  
“ Hmmm, give me a minute.” She said looking at the papers again, I realized all names had colored pictures by them. After a few ruffles of papers and murmurs, she told me, “I don’t seem to have anything for the Light you're looking for, we only went through half of them last night. You can go to floors 5 through 12 and see if you can find her.”  
I gave her a nod of thanks and walked out, I was in a hurry so instead of walking I teleported. When I arrived I startled several Lights, which in return caused me a lot more hissing and curses. I gave them a look and started looking around all of them had golden eyes and gold hair, nothing of the girl I saw last night. There was nothing on floors, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10.   
“Where is she, where is she?” My head rang.  
I was walking up the stairs when I stumbled into a boy Dark, he was carrying a stack of papers of the Lights I had just passed and colored pictures next to each name.  
“Ah, maybe you can help me, did you just go through the other half of the Lights?” I questioned. “Yes.” He replied.  
“Did any of them have blond hair and blue eyes?” I asked again, “No, all boy and girl Lights we managed to get do not fit your description, your highness.” He replied shifting his wait so the papers, but I wasn’t focusing on him, I noticed when I gave the description of the Light, several emotions happened all at once throughout the Lights. There were fixes of concern, relief, confusion, and madness. I sighed but remembered to remember all of the faces and emotions that crossed their faces.  
“Well let me take those down to the office so Windless can sort them out and file them,” I said holding out my hands for the papers. He handed them over carefully and walked away, probably heading towards the wash closet to help wash the Lights. I teleported to the office and walked through the door, not even bothering to knock.  
“Here Windless, these are the rest of the papers for the Lights.”  
She held out her arms and I gave them to her, “Did you find the certain Light you were looking for?” She asked walking over to a library of files. “No, I guess I just imagined the blue eyes,” I told her, I gave one last look around and walked out.   
When I got back to my room I was very angry. “Where is she, where is she?” My mind kept thinking.  
I sat down near the window and thought some more till my head hurt. Finally, I decided I would go for a flight, I needed one really badly anyway. I teleported down to the flying yard and spread my wings. I savored the moment letting go of all worry, the wind seemed to be on my side for the moment. The breeze lifted towards the direction I was flying towards, I swirled, dropped and dived in all different directions.   
Finally, a servant had to come to get me for dinner, I landed and teleported. “Fancy seeing you here.” My mother said giving me a your-dinner-is-cold-young-lady look.   
“Sorry I was flying,” I said sitting down.  
“So as you know you’re going to school, but we have to get supplies.” My mother told us, delighted for the chance to go shopping.  
“Mom, I don’t even know what we need to get,” I said, eating a piece of chicken. My mom rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist. The sheet of paper was in my other hand instantly, I kept eating but put my eyes on the paper. My mom loved shopping and so did I. I used to hate it when she shopped but now that I fit into her clothes, I love shopping with her. But I especially liked it when I did the shopping. 

Wings academy supply list   
~6 two-inch binders   
~Lanterns magic spell book for Dark’s  
~ Staff or wand, at the desired length  
~ armor- if can afford, if not schools will provide  
~ Listed books: Petrie’s book of hazardous plants and creatures, Ries book of gases to avoid and to use, Matt’s book of math and ancient problems, Nettie’s book of healing and salve, Holly’s book of chemicals and reactions, Shell’s book of skeletons and hearts- creature or animal, any desired book of the stars  
~ Animal- these can not be borrowed and will need to be bought by the student, this animal needs to be as big as a tiger. It can be any animal as long as it is as big or bigger.  
~ School bag, lunch bag  
~ Element poster of normal and out worldly

Please note that students are allowed to pay for dorms for only one year. After summer is over and they return to school, they will have to pay again for a dorm.

We will enjoy seeing you come to Wings Academy.

“Wow mom, Wings Academy. Isn’t that the school that has a bunch of rich kids in it? And isn’t it that school right on the Lights and Darks border?” I asked looking up from the paper.  
“Yes, Moon that’s the school. The only reason I want you to go there is that that school has been working on making peace with the Lights.” - I stiffened- “So this year Lights and Darks will both be going to Wings Academy.” She finished.  
That last sentence hung in the air like a last dramatic note in a song, Silver knew the Dusk should not be here at this moment and wisely took Dusk away. As soon as she was away my mother tried to look calm but worry flashed in her eyes every other second. My father, on the other hand, went over to my mother and sat beside her wing out in protection.  
Everything was still, the world stopped spinning. “WHAT?!”   
My magic flung everywhere and frantically lunged out at anything around me trying to find the danger. My father yelled at me to leash it in before it hurt somebody.  
But I couldn't stop it. I just couldn’t go to that school. I’ve captured Lights and stole them from families. If I went to that school, I might as well be going to hell myself. Only one question hit me that made me snap back to reality.  
I was about to ask the question that had popped into my head when I realized that my magic was still flung out everywhere. I raised my hand and waved it, the magic was gone. But a chain immediately around my wrist tugging it towards whoever had thrown it. “HEY!” I yelled and ripped my head around too who was doing it.   
A young-new guard had the chain and it looked like he wouldn't let it go until the king said so. My father put his wings back behind and my mother folded back her wings, “It’s alright Ryan '' My father reassured.  
My magic whipped out and the chain was gone in an instant, Ryan wisely backed away to where he was standing before. “ Mom there is no way in freaking hell I'm going to that school, do you realize what I’ve done to the Lights that have families?!” I yelled, “Mom if I go to that school I'm going to get murdered!”  
My mom just let me rant until I stopped closing my eyes in frustration. “Honey I know that you’re frustrated but this school can help bring peace.” She told me in a soothing tone.   
I took a deep breath and asked, “Will the children of the king and queen Lights be there?” I questioned. She nodded.  
“In fact, every Light AND Dark around your age will be going to that school, are Light maides and there Dark maides will be attending. We agreed to let the Lights go as long as they let their Darks go.” My mother explained. I sucked in a breath.   
“That's a big change.” I breathed, “Why didn’t you tell me about this before? So that I could at least be ready physically and mentally.” I questioned. “Well honey, we are actually going to meet with the king and queen of the Lights before you go to the school, I heard their daughter was lovely.” She answered.  
Holy shit. I was just in a battle with the Lights and now I was going to have to try and make peace with them?! Oh, gods.  
I got up and walked back to my room, going to that school was going to change my life by hell far then I can count. I was glad Dusk wasn’t going, only because one I wasn’t going to leave her side, not for an instant.  
And second, she would NOT have gone to that school if it was the last thing I did in this world. I flung open my bedroom doors and stormed over to my book of spells I gathered from multiple books that I needed to work on.  
I started it when I was just learning magic which was around when I was 5 years old. I’m 36 pages into this journal, most of the spells have been crossed off because I mastered them. I scanned the page, levitation caught my eye and I looked around my room for a little object to start with.   
I saw a pencil on my desk and focused on it, I could feel the magic seeping through my fingerless glove to the pencil. When my magic reached it, I could feel the weight and texture of the pencil. But strangely the pencil felt like air- so light. I focused on it more- but how do you lift it? I could feel it, but I couldn’t figure out how to lift it.   
My magic lay upon the object like a cloth, no a hand! I focused on my magic and let it grasp the object and slowly I lifted it up into the air, I started moving around the room with my hand still raised, moving was easy.  
I slowly lowered my hand, the pencil wavered but stayed in the air, I started to walk faster around the room. Soon I was practically dancing while still focusing on the pencil. The door opened and I stopped the pencil and slowly went back to the desk. “Nice job” My mom commented.  
“What do you want?” I asked lifting it up the pencil again, “You forgot your supply list. But- I want to talk to you about a few things.” She said.  
I put the pencil down again and sat beside her on the window-couch thing. We looked at each other for a minute, something we did when something was about to happen. I got an idea and my magic slowly crawled across the floor to her, it reached her, and before she could react, she was floating in the air.   
She was only floating an inch of the couch, it was hard lifting something this heavy, not saying my mom was heavy just that the wings weighed a lot. But using levitation she weighed like one of those heavyweights I lifted in the weight room, I slowly let her down and looked at me smiling.  
She hugged me for a minute, we just sat there in silence just listening to each other breathing. Finally, she said, “Honey I know you don’t want to go to this school but you have too.”  
I sighed and pulled out of the hug. I took the list from her and scanned it again, and noticed that one of the things on the list was a large animal. “Mom, can I get my own pet for this school?” I asked.  
She smiled and said, “That’s exactly why I came up here.” I smiled and asked, “When will we be going shopping for the supplies?”  
“Well we still have to meet with the king and queen, but school starts in 2 weeks.” She told me. “So how about tomorrow?”   
“Sure, but I think I already know what pet I want.” I told her, “I want a Marble Dragon.”


	4. I literally just asked for the rarest breed of dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon goes out school shopping with her Mom and Dusk. Dusk meets her destined pet Destiny, but when Moon meets Amulet. She has bigger plans than dress up.

My mom looked at me for a minute and then blinked. “You want a Marble dragon?!” She asked.  
“Yes, I heard there are good protectors and can be pretty friendly if they want to be,” I told her.  
She rubbed her eyes. “OK, I get that you need a good protector going to that school… I will think about it.” She said, then she stood up, squeezed my hand and walked out of my room, her wings making a shuffling sound on the floor.  
Everything was silent and then I started yelling at myself. “WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST ASK FOR A DRAGON THAT ONLY COMES EVERY 100 YEARS!” My mind screamed back at me. I was pretty stupid honestly. Asking for that super rare dragon. I felt like a complete brat.  
I walked over to the journal again and looked at the levitation, I put it down and opened the drawer that had all my spells in it. It was locked obviously. I had the key made of magic that could only open it. I took the spell book out and looked up levitation. The definition said that the more physical strength you had, the more strength the levitation spell would have. Nice, at least that part wouldn’t give me any problem or confusion.   
I put the spell book down and locked the drawer again. Then I went into the closet and got dressed for bed. I went straight to bed, and when my head hit the pillow I was still screaming at myself. Jeez, I am such an idiot.   
☬

Hate waking up. I just hate it. You have to get up, move, and start your day. Sometimes you want to get up because of something exciting happening that day. But when you did something horrible yesterday and have to wake up and face it, then you don’t want to get out of bed. Let alone get up.  
“Ok Moon, you can do this,” I told myself. I slowly got out of bed and walked to the closet.  
Black t-shirt with jeans, although the jeans weren’t just the fabric. I had worn them so many times that they were actually ripped in several spots. I thought it was cute at least, my mom thought it was outrageous. But that was mom.  
I walked over to the jewelry box and opened it. Looking through all the earrings I had, or the ones I had made over the years. I selected a set of earrings I made out of black ash and gold flakes.  
“Deep breath.” I thought. Gods, I had fought in battle several times, and I was freaking out about asking for something?  
I was about to smack myself when I heard somebody outside the door. I smiled, already knowing who it was. I dove behind the door as it opened, and smiled again as I saw little wings walk in.   
“BOO!”   
“AAAAHHHHHHH”  
“Hello, Dusk. I thought I told you to knock before coming in.” She stared up at me like I was crazy.  
“Oh COME ON Dusk, your face was hilarious,” I told her. She gave me a glare that clearly meant to never scare her again. I sighed and tickled her wing, she swatted my hand and jumped into my arms. “Strong jump,” I commented. She looked up at me then nudged me to go out the door.   
When I was out the door she started talking. “I don’t think Momma is going to like that you’re wearing those jeans in public. Especially when we will be shopping all day for supply, for your school and mine.”  
“Well, she is just going to have to deal with it,” I told her. She stuck out her tongue, kinda like saying “I bet you.” In response, I stuck out my tongue, “ Fine, it's on!”  
She giggled and pushed open the doors of the hall, and of course, the last person I wanted to see was there. Mom. “So the zombie has awakened.” She said teasingly, “You girls ready to go?” She asked.  
Dusk hoped out of my arms and ran out the door to the yard. Leaving me alone with mom, “Mom… I really am sorry for asking for that dragon.” I confessed.  
She looked at me and then wrapped me in a hug, which I was not expecting. “Oh honey, please don’t tell me you tossed and turned all night because you asked for a dragon?” She asked. I sighed and leaned into the hug. “You know I did talk about it with your father.”-I tensed- “But we finally agreed that you never ask for anything and do stuff when you're told so… you can get the dragon.” Those last 5 words had the world stop, I was there in the hall and hugging my mom. But I felt in the world but at the same time not. “I’m sorry say that again.”  
She laughed and grabbed my hand and led me out the door. Dusk was already waiting. I put her on my back and we leaped into the air. There was no wind today, just sunshine. The fly would be easy then.   
It was about noon when we got to town, we landed in the outer skim. And walked in through the main shopping street. Nobody bowed, at least when I was around, it made me feel weird. “Alright, whose list should we do first?” Mom asked. Dusk immediately replied, “Moon’s first!”  
“Alright. What’s first on your list, Moon?” She asked handing me the list. “ Two 6 inch-binders” I replied. She started walking to a shop that said, “Basic school supplies”   
I grabbed Dusk’s hand and started after mom, “Dusk, why did you want me to go first?” I asked looking down on her. “Because then I see everything. And then I know exactly what I want.” She told me. Clever.  
We came in and found an aisle that said “Binders and decor” and grabbed a basket. I went to the 2-inch binder selection and went to grab a binder that was black when Dusk swatted my hand away and asked, “Now since I let you go shopping first, let me at least help you pick out your supplies.”   
I laughed and told her that I wasn’t looking for anything that colorful, just blacks grays and some white. Maybe some gold. She ran off after agreeing that we could pick out 3 binders each, I grabbed the black binder when she was gone, then to make sure I didn’t get yelled at, I picked a white binder that had black paint splatter.   
Dusk came back with her 3 binders, and although I just wanted plain binders, she actually had some pretty neat binders. One was black with gold specks all over it, the second one was grey with a black symbol of the Darks. And the third one was a black binder with a gold dragon on it. “Wow, you're good at this Dusk.” I complimented. She beamed.  
“You girls find the stuff you wanted?” Mom said coming around the corner. “Yep dusk pretty much got it all,” I told her, ruffling her hair, Dusk smacked my wing. “Well is there anything else on that list that is basic?” Mom asked. “Element poster and lunch box,” I replied.  
We found the items and thank the gods, Dusk let me get a plain black lunch box. Next, we went to the magic store, both I and Dusk were enthusiastic. My mom opened the door and an assistant came up to the door to assist us. Her name was Ahony, and she was supposed to assist us because they did not want anything bad happening.   
"What are you guys looking for?” She asked as we walked in. "Umm… Lanterns magic spell book for Darks.”I replied. She led us to the book section and pulled it out, the thing had to be at least 500 pages long. She put it in a basket and asked if we needed any other books. "We need Petrie’s book of hazardous plants and creatures, Ries book of gases to avoid and to use, Matt’s book of math and ancient problems, Nettie’s book of healing and salve, Holly’s book of chemicals and reactions, Shell’s book of skeletons and hearts- creature or animal, any desired book of the stars" I said reciting of the list.  
She nodded and grabbed several books, "Mom how long is the school year?" I asked, she laughed.  
"What school are you going to?" Ahony asked. My mother replied, "Wings Academy.” Ahony looked surprised, then said "Forgive me majesty, but that school is… well… it's just not the best place for starting school.” Nobody talked to my mom like that, but I knew her, she liked to be talked to like a normal person. “I think my daughter will be able to handle it” She responded smiling at me.   
Lord if this school doesn’t kill me, then a god will have too. The knowledge will be interesting, Lights will have to learn our history and there's at the same time. Same with Darks. And if all Lights will be there then, that girl will have to be there.   
"Honey, what else is on that list.”My moms voice broke through my thoughts. “Um yes, oh, it's said I'm going to need a wand or staff.” I replied, still coming back into reality.  
My mom noded and Ahony led us farther into the shop. We stopped at a large desk with the walls all covered in staffs and wands, several of them had a gem on top. "Hello, how can I help you?” The lady behind the desk said, putting down the book she was reading labeled, Unsteady Creatures. Ahony explained that I was looking for a wand or staff, and the lady smiled.  
"Well, before we get started with picking out a skin, which one would you like, a wand or staff?” She asked, coming out from around the desk. “A staff will do.” I told her. She nodded and told my mom that she would need to take me into the back room to test me which staff would suit me. My mom nodded, squeezed my hand and the lady led me into the back room. She sat me down on the chair and began the test.  
☬  
She asked all sorts of questions, like how long my wingspan was, how tall I was. She did several measurements to check, she asked which spell I was best at, which was a spell called Black Cloud. It made black cloud like fluff go around you in protection, or it would hurt. She asked what length I would like the staff to be.  
She asked about potions, more magic, which weapon I like to work with, and more magic questions. Finally she told me to follow her farther into the back room, we walked into a room that was glowing, because of several gems and crystals glowing everywhere. They were on tables, shelves, cupards, even on seats. They were all labeled too, they were sorted, what looked like classes. Class A, Class B, Class B 2, Class C, and so on. She walked all the way to the Class R area section. She picked up a crystal, looked at it, then put it down. She did this with several others till she settled on a white one. “Will you hold that please?” She asked, leading us to a pair of seats.  
We sat down and she said, “Can you try pulsing your magic through that?” She asked. I looked at the crystal, and imagined some magic making it look like it was breathing. The crystal started to pulse, and the lady gave a satisfied look. “Alright now can you say your name.” She said, waiting. “Moon” I said looking at the crystal, it glowed brighter in response. “Alright, this might be uncomfortable, but I’m going to need a feather for DNA.” She said, looking at my wing, “Sure.” Was all I said in reply.  
I plucked a feather out, I winced from the pain, but gave her the feather. She took it from me and nodded respectfully, then she disappeared behind a curtain. I sat there for a minute holding the crystal, and gazing at it. It looked like the regular thing, the ones you buy at a rock shop. But then I realized the inside of the crystal was moving. I leaned closer and squinted at the crystal, there were white crystal dragons flying around in the crystal! “HOLY SH-” I stopped just in time as the lady stepped out from behind the curtain. She looked at me awkwardly and I realized my eyes were wide open, I quickly drew out a long breath to make it look like I had been yawning. She looked away and sat down, still holding my feather. “I guess you can keep this, we don’t need it anymore.” She said sliding the feather across the small table to the side I was sitting on. I smiled, and my feather started glowing, then it lifted off the table by some invisible breeze, then it drifted to the place she had plucked it from and reattached to my wing. She gaped for a second, and then swallowed and remembered what her job was. Her hand reached for her pocket on her shirt and she pulled what looked like a mini staff. I struggled to see how that was a staff that could help me cast magic, it was like one made for an ant. Then all the sudden she smacked her arm and hand down towards the ground and I heard something snap. Her hand glowed for a second and then the staff grew to its full length, I couldn't help but be amazed for a minute by the staff. It was exactly what I was hoping for. It was sleek black with purple like gems encarved to make little shining figures on the side of it. And the top was made exactly for the gem to fit perfectly inside it. She held out her hand and I handed her the gem. She fit it in there and turned it clicked in a locking kind of way, she shook it to make sure the gem wasn’t loose and then handed it to me. I stood up and took it from her. The staff felt snug in my hands, like I could wield it as a weapon. I twirled it in my hands 1 time and felt satisfied with it. “Come with me.” The lady said, I followed her holding the staff, I felt oddly more powerful with it in my hands than with any other kind of weapon. I followed her out to the front where Dusk and Mom were waiting. “WOW.”Dusk exclaimed, staring at my staff. “One more thing before you leave, you can turn it small again in case you need to travel with it. You just snap it like I did and think of the object you want it to become and so on. Just snap it again for it to become the staff again.” She informed me while my mother listened too. I thought of it becoming a choker and snapped it. Dusk jumped but still continued staring. It glowed for a second and then turned into a black choker with a purple gem in the middle. I put it on and laughed at Dusk's face, my mother thanked the lady and we walked out of the shop. “It took awhile so we quickly went and got stuff for Dusk.” My mother explained. “And sense we got everything we thought it would be a great idea to get your pets now.” She continued. Even though my mother was ok with me getting a pet, my breath still caught in my throat. “I stopped by the pet store that had a baby marble dragon, and told them not to sell it to anybody because you were getting it.” She finished. “ I’m getting a dark alicorn!” Dusk exclaimed. That was her favorite animal, she had books and posters of them on her walls in her room. Dusk grabbed my hand and my moms and eagerly led us to the pet shop. She ran to the door and pushed it open and skipped to the counter, where the helper was waiting. “Welcome back, your majesty.” He said. My mom nodded and he opened the door to the back to where the pets were. The cages for the animals fit their habitats, Dusk looked around eagerly for a dark alicorn. She squealed loudly when she saw the enclosure. But didn’t run to it, she had studied them enough to know not to startle them, they would like her as much then. Her eyes immediately fell on to a beautiful baby alicorn. She sat down behind the bars and the baby alicorn noticed her. The baby slowly got up and cautiously walked to the bars. And then looked into Dusk's eyes, everybody was staring in amazement at the connection they seemed to have for a few minutes. Dusk was staring into the alicorn's eyes, the alicorn was staring at her eyes and everybody was staring at them. Then slowly Dusk got up and opened the cage door, the helper seemed to be worried for a second but didn’t move. Dusk stepped in and walked to the baby alicorn, it was the same height as Dusk, so that they could easily stare into each other's eyes. Then Dusk and the baby alicorn seemed to smile at the same time. “I like that name Destiny.” Dusk said suddenly, the alicorn neighed cheerfully and pranced around Dusk. Dusk giggled and then hugged Destiny. Me and mom were both smiling, while the helper was still staring in amazement. Dusk led Destiny out of the enclosure and smiled up at the helper. He smiled warily back while he handed my mother a form to fill out, “Shall I take your daughter to see the dragon while you fill this out?” He asked. “Sure, we’ll be waiting for you Moon.” My mother answered. He led me to the very back, “Be careful these types of dragons aren’t as friendly as Dark alicorns.” He cautioned leading me to the finale door. “It might take you a little bit to find the baby dragon they hide in well with their habitat.” He informed me again as he took out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. I cautiously stepped in, I thought about being ready to reach for my new staff, but then remembered how Dusk had approached Destiny, and thought better of it. The helper was right, the habitat made for the rare dragon was like a marble palace, it was crazy but soothing at the same time. I looked around the area when I thought I spotted it, it looked like a statue but was slowly moving as if breathing. I started walking towards it when it turned its head at me, and I stopped dead. The books said its amber eyes would dazzle you for several minutes, but nothing written could compare to those eyes. They looked like a deep pool of molten gold, that swirled and shined. Like the sun itself had been strapped in those eyes and was still holding onto the beauty of sunshine. I sucked in a breath and remembered what I was here for. It looked at me for several minutes, not only the eyes where amazing but so was the way it looked. It had smooth scaly shin pure white with black marble horns, the talons were white though, the wings were white but black marble pattern like the horns, made up the thick skin that allowed it to fly. I stared at the dragon and it stared at me, just like Destiny had done with Dusk. It seemed to be as interested in me as I was interested in it. It was several minutes before the dragon hoped down from the short pillar it had been standing on to come to me. Something told me to sit down and keep looking at its eyes. I slowly went down onto my knees and kept pouring my wonder into those eyes. It came closer and closer, and as it came closer the eyes became even more stunning. You could definitely tell it was a newborn, it would be as tall as my knees if I stood up, by I stayed on the floor waiting. It seemed to be one of those moments when an epic thing was going to happen, like all the sudden it was going to grow full size and leap into battle with me. It came closer and closer until it was right in front of me, if I reached out just a little bit, I could touch the baby dragon. Then that's when it both seemed to hit us. Something like an electric shock I had felt with that girl shocked both of us. And then we could tell something about each other that fascinated me. I surprisingly found myself grinning. And then it hit me, and I said: “Hi, Amulet.”


	5. Amulet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon, picks out her dreaded outfit and helps Amulet with hers to make an outfit for the meeting at the "Peace Pavilion." Which reminds Moon of something...

Amulet stared at me for one more minute, then surprised me by roaring a cheerful yell on her hind legs and bounding into my lap. I laughed, startled. She nuzzled there in more arms for a smug minute then leaped out again and headed towards the door. I followed quickly and smiled the whole way. I couldn't wait to see how she would look when she got bigger. I opened the door and she hopped out, saw her tail and tried to pounce on it. I couldn’t help the overflow of giggles that came out of me. We walked down the hall to meet up with Dusk and Mom, Dusk was gently stroking Destiny's neck and mom was handing back 2 forms. One for my pet, and one for Dusks. Mom turned towards me when she saw me coming and happened to catch Amulet's eyes, I could see the amazement in her face too. Dusk saw the eyes but only stared for a second, she liked Destiny's eyes better. “What’s its name?” Mom asked, still not looking away from Amulet’s eyes. “It’s a she, and her name is Amulet,” I explained leaning down to stroke her soft chin, she purred in response. Mom smiled and thanked the helper, “Come on girls let's go home.”  
☬  
I flung open the doors to my room and watched Amulet jump onto my bed and flop down. The flight hadn’t been long but it obviously had tired the baby dragon. I giggled, “You know you’re going to have to get used to flying a lot when you live with me.” I told her, she snorted in response. I looked around for a second and remembered the conversation at the dinner table when my mom had explained about me going to Wings Academy. And when I had burst. I realized if we were going to let all the Lights we had captured and let them go, the castle staff would decrease in a few medium big numbers, I quickly did the math. A quarter of castle servants would be gone, I sighed and Amulet tilted her head. I smiled and patted her horned head, then she popped up and started flying in my vast room. Too small for me to fly in, but big enough for me to stretch my wings full length. She flew in several circles and dived in several heights. “I guess you're trying to practice flying so you can keep up with me?” I asked, still watching her. She nodded her head before she did a twirl. I grinned and went over to the journal that had the spells I needed to practice, I was scanning through again when I noticed a spell on the other page that was crossed off. It was a spell that could conjure any made book for you to read. I did need one on marble dragons so I decided to do the spell. It was simple enough, like searching for something on the web. I just asked for a book of Marble Dragons and it appeared in front of me. Amulet was startled by the spell and landed beside me and stared at the book. I laughed and opened it. The table of contents was first and I looked for what they eat, I found a chapter labeled: Diet of the Marble Dragon. I flipped to the page and Amulet sat down, still looking at the book. It was specific, labeling the food they should eat throughout their life. For a baby, it said, they should have small meats and some vegetables. Small meats such as rabbit, fox, and so on. I closed the book and looked at Amulet. She was looking at me, in a way that clearly said she was hungry. I patted her head and led her out my bedroom door to the kitchen. I told the cook what Amulet needed to eat and sat down at the table waiting for it to arrive. I noticed Amulet looking around, I just smiled and watched her. I heard somebody coming down the hallway, and turned my head to see my Dad, walking towards us. He looked at Amulet, and when Amulet's gaze met his. He stopped and stared at her eyes. I couldn’t help but laugh after a few minutes they had been looking at each other. He broke his gaze and smiled at me, taking a seat next to mine. Just then the cook came in and gave Amulet her food, she started eating right away. I smiled and turned towards my dad, who was looking at Amulet. “Do you need something Dad?” I asked turning in my seat to face him, he shook his head and looked at me. “Actually, yes there is something I need from you.” He answered. “As you know, we are going to meet up with the royale Light family a week before you start school.” He informed me. I nodded my head in response. “So your mother told me to tell you to wear a dress and your crown.” I groaned and he smiled. “But then I was going to ask you a question.” He continued. I looked at him waiting for him to continue. “I was wondering if you wanted to bring Amulet with us to meet them.” He finished and I paused. Amulet looked up a second from her food but then went back to eating. “I don’t know dad, I’ve been thinking about the greeting and I have some concerns about it.” He nodded, allowing me to go on. “Well, what if they attack us? I mean we know their palace layout well, but it's still where they live. They’ll know it better than us.” I explained thinking as I went. He nodded his head and informed me: “We're actually not meeting in there palace, we're meeting along the borderlines, in the Peace Pavilion.” The Peace Pavilion made only recently for a peace meeting. I nodded, more comforted that we would be outside, with plenty of space. “We can bring guards if that's what you would like.” He said, but I could tell he was unsure about the answer himself and needed some help. “I think we should bring 5, but an extra one, the fastest flying guard in case they do decide to attack. Then they could fly all the way to the palace fast for backup.” I told him. He seemed to like the idea, “I’ll think about it thank you, and Amulet?” He asked again. “I think I will bring Amulet after I train her a little bit.” I told him. He nodded in understanding and looked at Amulet again. “Her eyes are beautiful. Too bad their hunted down for them…” I had totally forgotten about that, Marble Dragons were being hunted. They used to live in the old marble gardens of The Forest, but then when they were discovered, they were hunted down for their eyes and horns. But then when people and explorers started noticing the huge increase in the dragon's numbers, they invested in the scene, and found out about the hunter’s. Of course the king and queen heard about this right away, and put a law on the hunters. They continued to do, but even more secret, anybody caught killing or caging a dragon, would be slaughtered on the spot. But that still hadn't stopped them, which made me angry. Who the hell would slaughter such a beautiful creature. I started imaging slaughtering several of them and Amulet gave me a look to tell me not even to think about it. I thought it was weird she could tell. I smiled and took her now empty plate to the kitchens, then led her to the gardens, where Dusk was with Destiny. I stepped onto the grassy well kept lawn and Dusk turned her head already knowing who it was. “Moon! You’ll never believe it! Destiny just did a bunch of twirls in the air! And then made this cool world around me! It was crazy!” Dusk exclaimed, jumping up and down, I grinned. Suddenly I heard Amulet flap her wings, and fly into the air. I thought she was flying away at first, but then she started flying around me. “Oooooooo, I wonder what Amulet’s going to do!” Dusk yelled in excitement, Destiny gave Amulet a jealous look. Amulet started circling me, and Dusk stepped back, leaning against Destiny. Amulet went around me several times when I started to know what was happening, around me was turning whiter and whiter. I started getting a little nervous when Amulet suddenly dived down right at me, no, beside me. She landed on the ground fast with her front white paw, and light exploded around us. I blinked and gasped, she had made a mini marble palace. It was just like the one I had found her in the pet shop, Dusk was bulging her eyes out. Destiny snorted and flew into the sky, circled Dusk, and made her surround her in black. Then dived down into it, and made a black, purple forest. Destiny’s home. It took a minute for both me and Dusk to come back into our minds, then we both exploded. “HOLY CRUD AMULET! HOW DID YOU DO THAT? THAT WAS AWESOME!!!” I yelled Amulet just licked her paw proudly. I looked around me, HOW could this come out of her paw?! “THIS PLACE IS FREAKING AWESOME!” I exclaimed again. I’m going to need to read on what else they can do, I noted. “Dusk, did you know they could do this?” I asked, eager. “Kinda! The books said they could make images of their homes, BUT I DIDN’T THINK OF THIS!” She told me. The whole afternoon we looked around the places they made, and praised are pets. But then late in the afternoon I came around a marble pillar and caught Amulet staring at Destiny. They had direct eye contact and didn’t seem to be friendly. That immediately worried me, were they challenging each other? The day they got adopted? I ran over to Dusk, but Amulet didn’t look away from Destiny. Dusk saw me coming and ran over to me, “Hey Dusk, I think Destiny and Amulet are having a stare down.” I told her nervously glancing at Amuet and Destiny. Dusk looked over my shoulder and paused for a minute. “I think it's normal, they're just telling each other who not to touch. Just marking their territory.” She explained, I was still worried though. “But will they begin to hate each other when they get older?” I asked, and she shook her head. “No, this usually only happens when they're young. They'll be friends when they get older.” She told me, well that was at least good. Amulet and Destiny had broken their stares and were walking toward us, I waited for Amulet to get to me, staying by Dusk. Amulet reached me and jumped up onto her hind legs and put her front paws on my thighs. I laughed, with my wings open. Amulet immediately froze, the size of my wings scared her. I slowly drew them in, and she relaxed. “I think I’m going to get some training in before dinner.” I told Dusk, she nodded and hopped onto Destiny’s back. I spread my wings, slowly this time not to scare Amulet, and jumped into the air. Amulet was quick to follow, the training center was a big stone circle platform with walls around it. Weapons lined the walls, ready for training, we landed and I headed toward the section that held the obsidian daggers. Amulet growled as I reached for the weapon, oh, the hunters. I slowly reached away from the weapon and patted Amulet's head. “It’s ok Amulet, I only use them on bad guys, not dragons.” I told her gently. She seemed to understand and sat down. I grabbed a dagger and pulled the switch for the obstacles to appear. Amulet jumped away from them, and I just smiled. Training was something I enjoyed. I snapped my wings open and flew through the first obstacle, dodging an arrow that flew by my wing. I flew the dagger at the first dummy, and called the dagger back to my hand. I swirled, dived, twirled and flew the dagger several times. Amulet sat back and watched, then when I landed down next to her, the obstacles went away and a new set came up. “Whew, new challenge. Awesome.” I said ready to leap into the air again. But suddenly Amulet leaped into the air with me, not a problem, just needed to watch her. Suddenly a sword flew at Amulet and she wasn’t able to react in time. I twirled around her and deflected the sword. Amulet stumbled in the air, but remained airborne. “Not as easy as it looks huh?” I asked and she snorted. She followed me through another obstacle, and then saw an arrow before I did, she flew in front of me and flew her wing out as a shield. The world seemed to stop for a minute, did she really just ruin her wing?! I panicked, but the arrow just bounced off the black marble part of her wing. Made sense, she was a marble dragon. I drew in a breath and focused. I saw the spears coming and I knocked them out of the way with my foot, tossing one to me to use on the next dummy. Amulet kept shielding and diving, and I kept hitting and flying. When we finally landed, I noticed a course that should've taken me 2 days to finish had gone by in an hour. I was panty and sweaty but amazed at how good of a team me and Amulet were. “Wow, I guess I didn’t give you enough credit” I praised. I heard the servant calling and looked over at Amulet to tell her it was dinner time. But Amulet flopped down, out, I laughed and picked her up. She didn’t way that much so I was able to get to dinner in time. I landed and Amulet stirred in my arms, she smelled the dinner and sleepy hopped out of my arms onto the floor. I followed her drowsy footsteps to the dinner table all the way to the seat. Dinner was served and Amulet ate hers slowly. “Moon,” My mother asked for my attention. I looked up, “We are visiting the pavilion in 2 days, so that gives you a day to find and outfit,” then she gestured at Amulet and continued. “And one for Amulet.” She finished. I just slowly nodded and then paused. “Where am I going to find an outfit for her?” I asked, glancing at her horns. “Many people own dragons, maybe not ones rare as these, but they still make outfits for them.” My mother told me. “Great, I’ll run to town tomorrow to find one.” Mom nodded and went back to eating. Dusk was telling the parents about what both our pets did, and I told them about the training ring. They were both surprised of course, but interested. Dusk was still talking when I noticed Amulet struggling to keep her eyes open. I excused myself from the table and picked her up in a cradle again.  
☬  
Amulet was asleep by the time I got to my room. I set her down gently on my bed, and went to get ready for sleep. The silk pajamas felt good as I slipped them on, I heard Amulet silently sleeping behind me. I slid underneath the covers and closed my eyes, taking in the events of the day. But I certain memory kept me thinking for a while, I had the same shock of electricity with Amulet as I had with that girl. Does that mean that we’ll have a great friendship? I sighed and went to sleep.  
“Ugh, what?” I slowly opened my eyes to see a beautiful energetic dragon staring right back at me, I sprang up, shocked. Amulet just bounded away, and then jumped on me again. I laughed and attempted to wrestle her. We played on my bed before we both erupted in giggles. I shook my head still laughing, and got out of bed. And then remembered today I need to get her an outfit. So I dressed quickly. I put on a long sleeved shirt with jeans. “Do you want to eat breakfast first or go now?” I asked Amulet, she just about jumped out the window. We raced down and out the castle, A spread my wings open and jumped into the sky. Nothing ever felt as good as going for a flight in the cool morning, Amulet just twirled behind me. We landed in the busy square, I stayed right next to Amulet, in case somebody tried to take her. I put her into the cup of my wing and walked to the pet clothes shop. We walked in and the helper immediately looked up, “Can I help you your majesty?” She asked. “Can you tell me where the dragon's clothes are, specifically for royal ones.” I asked. “Oh, if you need an outfit for a royal dragon, we have somebody that can help with that. “ She told me, she got up and disappeared “Don’t think you're going to like wearing jewels, Amulet.” I warned her. I heard talking and an excited whisper. And then a way to dressed up Dark came fast walking up to me. She had silver hair with black eyes, wearing an elegant blue dress with shoulder less sleeves. Amulet looked up at her and the silver haired girl gasped. “WOW, that’s such a pretty dragon! Oh, I already have an outfit picked out for her! She'll be so pretty in sapphires! Follow me please!” She exclaimed, fast walking away again. I followed cautiously but Amulet bounded after her. We walked into a well lit room, it had a small set up in the middle of it with closets covering every inch of wall. I was sure most of them were gowns. The set up in the middle was a little stool surrounded by 3 big mirrors, the classical set up. “Alright! What's your dragon's name?” She asked, grabbing a piece of paper. “Her name is Amulet, and I need the outfit for royal business.” I told her. She didn’t seem any bit stirred by the authority in my voice. “OK! Amulet, there we go! Are you looking for anything specific?” She asked me again, taking a good look at Amulet. “Yes actually, I’m looking for a gown with a crown, but make it flexible.” I informed her. “Got it, Amulet would you mind hopping onto the stool for me?” She pointed toward the stool and hopped on,and the outfit try on began. First Melody, who was the dresser with silver hair, wanted to find the perfect outfit for Amulet before we went to jewelry. I watched carefully, making sure to remember the colors that looked good on Amulet. We all finally decided on a white gown with gold art lining, Melody then immediately jumped to jewelry. As she had said, sapphires did look good on Amulet. Melody went into trying to find the perfect way to string them between her horns. Melody let Amulet look in the mirrors for a minute before turning Amulet towards me. I gasped, the gown brang out the black marble horns, the gold added more shine to the white scales. And the sapphires made Amulet completely stunning, they were strung between her horns in an elegant design. Criss crossing and strung to make a crown like design. And her eyes, they made everything so stunning, I couldn’t look away from those eyes for a while,Melody didn’t say anything to awed herself. Finally I broke, “Melody, that outfit is absolutely stunning, I have a question for you.” Melody looked nervous now, “What would you think of Amulet's personal designer?” I asked her. She froze, I knew she was going to say yes, she was just trying to find a way to say it without exploding. “You r-really mean it?” She asked clutching her hands, I nodded. She turned away and I could see tears of joy forming in her eyes. “Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!” She exclaimed. “When can I start?” She asked again, taking a seat, “Well, it looks like you're going to need to pack up some stuff and get things ready in your own room in the castle, so how about 2 weeks from now?” I asked walking over to Amulet. Melody was shaking in her seat, so much excitement in her eyes, it looked like it was trying to bulge out of her. I bent down, so I was face to face to Amulet. Her eyes were still stunning. “You like this outfit, Amulet?” I asked if she stood up in a playful way, I laughed. Melody helped me pack up the outfit and jewelry and sent me on my way. “Thank you so much Moon!” She yelled behind me as we left. “Amulet, your one spoiled dragon, but, you wanna get a few toys?” I asked. She jumped on her tail.  
☬  
By the time we got home, we barely had any time to pick out the outfit I was going to wear. Although I already had one in mind, and of course, it was black. We flew in through my window, I had left it open knowing we wouldn’t have any time to walk through the castle. Amulet landed on my bed, and I flew in straight to the closet. Amulet bounded after me, I didn’t have many gowns, at least in here. My mother took most of them in case I ripped them up for some clothing project, but she put them all back for today. I noticed a few extra ones that I didn’t remember, mom must have done shopping too. I looked through them for a second, most of them were too much for me, but most of them were ok. My eyes finally fell upon a black and silver gown, it was thin but not too revealing. I quickly put it on, it slid on easily, I was guessing the gown was made up of silk. I looked in the mirror, for my benefit. My mom had enchanted the mirror so it would do my jewelry and hair for me. To match the outfit easily, but right now it didn’t do that, knowing that I didn’t need that. But it did show me what it thought would look best. My hair was up in one of those fancy buns with the braids. Ugh. That was to mom, I didn’t like having my hair up like that, down was better. I shook my head and the image changed, this time it was a lot better, my hair was down, my crown on top. With beads coming from the bottom of it lacing my head in an elegant design. I liked it, sorta. I nodded, and it froze for a second, and then unfroze, saving the hairstyle. I shrugged out of the dress and back into and back into a comfortable sweater and shorts. I walked out of the closet and Amulet looked up from the toy she had been playing with. "Amulet, how can you stand gowns?" I asked if she seemed to snort a laugh. I rolled my eyes and looked around my room, it seemed to cave in on me, despite how vast it was. We just flew in from town, but already the walls were too much, I opened the window and leaped out. The evening air was crisp and warm on my face, I hovered in the air for a minute, I wanted to fly somewhere other than the castle grounds. An idea hit me and I stuck with it, the flight would take the entire evening and I wouldn’t be back till dinner. I was going to see this “Peace Pavilion”


End file.
